supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Tag, an dem die Hexe starb
Der Tag, an dem die Hexe starb ist die zwölfte Episode der zehnten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Um Dean aus dem Bunker zu bekommen, sucht Sam einen Fall: Menschen verschwinden spurlos, nur ihre Kleidung bleibt zurück. Die Brüder vermuten zunächst Feen oder Engel, aber die Wahrheit ist viel schockierender: Hänsel, von Hänsel und Gretel, entführt Menschen und verwandelt diese in ihre jüngeren Selbst, um die böse Hexe zu besänftigen. Leider erfährt Dean es auf die harte Tour, nachdem er in sein 14-jähriges Selbst verwandelt wurde. Handlung In Pendleton, Oregon streiten sich zwei Männer in einer Bar, in dessen Folge einer aus der Bar geworfen wird. Dann geht JP, der Mann, zu seinem Auto und als er einsteigen will, bemerkt er einen Mann mit einem Hexenbeutel. Ein anderer Mann der auf der Straße steht, wird dann Zeuge, wie der Mann in einem weißen Licht verschwindet und nur die Kleidung zurückbleibt. Dean recherchiert im Bunker über Kain und sein Mal. Dabei wird er von Sam unterbrochen, der ihm von einem Fall in Pendleton berichtet. Dean will, dass Sam ihn alleine untersucht, aber Sam meint, dass er mal wieder aus dem Bunker sollte und er sich zu viele Sorgen um das Mal macht. Außerdem meint Sam, dass Dean das Mal besiegen kann. Am Ende lässt er sich überreden. Sam und Dean befragen den Zeugen, der ihm mitteilt, dass JP auf einmal verschwunden sei und nur die Kleidung zurückblieb. Außerdem sagt er ihnen, dass er Blumen gerochen hat und meint, der Mann sei von Außerirdischen entführt worden. Da der Mann aber weder Schwefel gerochen noch Kälte gespürt hat, können sie Dämonen und Geister ausschließen, so dass sie meinen es könnten Feen oder Engel sein. Während Sam sich die Wohnung des Mannes ansieht, befragt Dean die Männer in der Bar. Der Barkeeper teilt ihm mit, das JP ein Versager war und er das Trinkgeld gestohlen habe, weshalb er ihn rausgeschmissen hat. Tina, eine Frau, die ebenfalls in der Bar sitzt, sagt zu ihm aber dass er gar nicht so schlimm gewesen sei. Dabei werden sie von Hänsel, dem Mann, der JP entführt hat, beobachtet, . Die beiden unterhalten sich später weiter, unter anderem über ihre Kindheit. Als Dean einen Anruf von Sam bekommt, geht Tina. Sam teilt ihm mit, dass JP bald aus seiner Wohnung geworfen worden wäre, da er sehr laut und unordentlich war. Dean beobachtet wie zuerst Tina und dann Hänsel die Bar verlassen. Da es ihm verdächtigt vorkommt folgt er ihnen und hört zuerst Tina schreien und sieht dann ein weißes Licht. Als er an den Ort kommt, an dem sie verschwunden ist, sieht er ihre Kleidung. Dann taucht Hänsel hinter ihm auf, der auf einen Hexenbeutel drückt, woraufhin auch Dean verschwindet. Dean wacht in einem verlassenem Keller wieder auf, in dem er eingesperrt wurde. In einem Spiegel sieht er, dass er jetzt jünger aussieht als vorher. Auf einmal sieht er Tina, die ebenfalls in einem Zimmer im Keller eingesperrt wurde. Sie beschreibt ihm alles was passiert ist und kann nicht glauben, was passiert ist. Dann sieht er, dass ihm gleichen Zimmer wie Tina, noch eine andere Person sitzt. Als er ihn mit Jp anspricht reagiert er darauf. Plötzlich kommt Hänsel ins Zimmer und nimmt JP mit sich hinaus. Sam kommt in die Bar, in der Dean verschwunden ist und versucht ihn anzurufen. Er hört das Handy eines anderen läuten und sieht Deans Jacke. Er fragt ihn, wo er die Jacke her hat und er sagt, dass sie bei den Mülltonnen war. Einige Zeit später kommt Hänsel noch einmal und bringt einen Kuchen für Dean. Dean isst den Kuchen, aber Tina, die ebenfalls einen bekommen hat, meint er sei vergiftet, woraufhin Dean ihn weglegt. Als nächstes sucht Dean nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit, so dass er eine Eisenstange aus einem rostigen Bettgestell abschlägt. Mit der Eisenstange beginnt er sich einen Weg aus dem Kellerfenster zu erschaffen. Sam ist bei den Mülltonnen, wo er einen Schuh und Deans Waffe findet, die nach Blumen riecht. Dean gelingt es aus dem Kellerfenster zu kommen, aber gerade in dem Moment kommt Hänsel wieder zurück. Tina sagt zu ihm er soll fliehen und mit Hilfe zurückkommen, während sie ihn ablenkt, da sie keine Zeit mehr haben Tina ebenfalls rauszubekommen. Tina beginnt daraufhin zu schreien, so dass Hänsel in das andere Zimmer kommt und Dean fliehen kann. Während Sam gerade an Computer dabei ist über die Verbindung zu den Blumen zu suchen, klopft Dean an die Tür. Da er immer noch jünger ausschaut, kann er zunächst nicht glauben, dass es Dean ist. Als sie daraufhin mit dem Impala zum Haus fahren wollen, in dem Dean gefangen gehalten wurde, bemerken sie, dass Dean zu klein ist, weshalb Sam fährt. Beim Fahren erzählt Dean Sam, dass er ein Lied von Taylor Swift gut fand und sich ebenfalls sein Körper komisch verhält. Sam teilt Dean mit, dass er Schafsgabe gefunden hat, weshalb er denkt, dass es eine Hexe gewesen sei. Als Sam meint, dass sie ihn zuerst zurückverwandeln und die Hexe dann töten, meint Dean dass er dadurch das Kainsmal losgeworden ist und damit das Problem verschwunden wäre. Als die Winchesters das Haus erreichen, will Hänsel gerade Tina holen. Dean geht wieder durch das Fenster in den Keller, wo er bemerkt, dass Tina nicht mehr da ist, während Sam einen anderen Weg sucht. In Tinas Zimmer findet Dean einen Totenkopf, aber plötzlich steht Hänsel hinter ihm. Als er dabei ist Dean zu töten, kann Sam ihn davon abbringen. Dann sagt er zu den Brüdern, dass er keine Hexe ist, sondern nur für eine Hexe arbeitet. Außerdem erzählt er ihnen, dass er seit Jahrhunderten für sie arbeitet und er mit seiner Schwester gezwungen war Menschen zu töten. Als sie versucht habe zu flehen, hat sie ihn gefoltert und gezwungen das Herz seiner Schester Gretel zu essen. Er meint, dass das Märchen "Hänsel und Gretel" wirklich passiert sei, aber sie ein Happy-End hinzugefügt hätten. Hänsel will den beiden daraufhin helfen die Hexe zu töten, woraufhin er ihnen sagt, dass sie den Hexenbeutel um seinen Hals fest drücken müssen und Personen dann so alt sind wie zuvor. Die Hexe Katja ist gerade dabei den Kochtopf für Tina fertigzumachen, als Hänsel mit den Winchesters auftaucht. Da offenbart Katja, dass Hänsel nie zu etwas gezwungen wurde, der daraufhin Sam überwältigt und Katja mitteilt, dass sie Jäger sind, woraufhin sie den Hexen-Tötungszauber zerstört. Dann sagt sie den Brüdern, dass sie keine Kinder mehr fangen kann, da bei ihnen immer sofort Vermisstenanzeigen aufgegeben werden würden und sie deshalb einen anderen Weg benötigt. Sie meint, dass sie geschäftlich hier in Amerika wäre, da eine andere Hexe Probleme machen würde und sie sich darum kümmern soll. Als sie den Namen Rowena erwähnt, den Dean kennt, ist sie so überrascht, dass es Sam und Dean gelingt die beiden in einen Kampf zu verwickeln, den sie aber fast verlieren. Dean kann jedoch den Hexenbeutel erbeuten, sich damit zurückverwandeln und Hänsel mit einem Messer erstechen. Dann stößt er die Hexe in den Ofen, woran sie stirbt. Anschließend teilen sie Tina mit, dass sie sie nicht zurückverwandeln können, da der Hexenbeutel ebenfalls verbrannt ist, aber sie meint, dass sie so eine zweite Chance bekommt, da sie ihr erstes Leben nicht gut gemacht hat. Dann nehmen sie sie an einen Busbahnhof mit, wo sie ihr ein bisschen Geld geben. Sie beraten sich über den "Großen Coven" und bemerken, dass Dean wieder das Kainsmal hat. Als sie wieder fahren ist im Radio gerade "Shake it off", dass Dean zur Verwunderung von Sam laufen lässt. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Hänsel *Katja *Tina *JP Vorkommende Wesen *Hexen Musik *'If It Don't Feel Right' von Josey James & Waylon Jefferson James (Extreme Music) *'Ashes, the Rain and I' von James Gang *'Only a Matter of Time' von Headwater *'Fever for Rock and Roll' von Bob Bradley & Steve Dymond (De Wolfe Music Library) *'Shake It Off' von Taylor Swift Trivia *Der englische Titel ist eine Anlehnung an das Buch About a Boy von Nick Hornby, welches ebenfalls als Vorlage zu der Serie About a Boy galt. *Der deutsche Titel bezeichnet den Tod der Hexe, welche in dem Märchen Hänsel und Gretel vorkommt. Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 10